Don't Shoot
by Violent Idiot
Summary: Dante and Kat. Hybrid and witch. Only he can prevent her from harm's way now.
1. Bone Tired

**Author here. I don't own the characters of DmC: Devil May Cry.**

**I wrote this on a whim, so I honestly have no plans for now. Just vague ideas that I'll flesh out as they come. I wrote it whilst listening to Kat's theme, which fits her perfectly imo. Its such a sweet melody in comparison to the rest of the game soundtrack. She is a guide for Dante. To me, she's a tragic character because she's been so utterly mistreated.**

**Kat never seems to smile either. I want to see if Dante can do something about that.**

The trailer floor creaks under the weight of his steps. Boots tossed with a thud, the spent hybrid sinks into his bed with a groan.  
Things were different now, and yet not. Dante's new trailer stood as a replica of his former care free lifestyle. Nowadays, brutal fights with emerging demons took up most of his time. His taste for clubs died down along with his...libido.  
So Dante supposed he had done some changing himself. Funny how that works in just a matter of weeks after his "fated" battle with Vergil.

Vergil.

Not a day has gone by, where Dante has not hated and wondered about the twin. His heartless twin. As to what he was doing in the other realm, Dante assumed he was in the bowels of hell somewhere, climbing and fighting his way to the top.

New Goal: Stop his brother from taking over.

_'Fight_ _for_ _freedom,' _as The Order would say it.

But Dante found himself hoping their reunion wouldn't come anytime soon.

In all honesty, he didn't know what to make of his jumbled feelings. His love, his hate, and his new found concern for the fate of humanity. (The term 'hero' would appear and vanish as quickly as it came, like a flickering light).

A _revolution_, Vergil called it.

In the past, a younger and angrier Dante would have heartily taken part in these violent street riots. The thrill and the fire he got when he beat and pounded and vandalized amongst a sea of other angry youngsters made him feel alive and real. Even then he knew how the government worked. They were therapeutic then, but now, the bloody wars and lawlessness only agitated him, because as this revolution waged on, so did the affirmation of his brother's words.

Those words would sting Dante and **remind** him.

And then there was Kat.

Kat worried him. (Something foreign to him). They decided to part ways after the ordeal. He's forgotten why and hasn't see her since. The odor of her spray paint concoction remained absent and he was starting to miss it. Miss her.

No. That's not it.

Dante was just worried and he had the damned right to be. After hearing her screams, witnessed her broken body and sad eyes, he felt obligated to prevent her from pain, because no one else would. That made him sick. As much as he lived by the "life is unfair" rule, there's exception in Kat's case. She was utterly selfless, self-sacrificing, and unbelievably genuine. At any amount of undeserved pain, she endured like a martyr.  
Family gone, friends gone, and left to die, only Dante is here for her now.

Only he can help her.

But his witch has disappeared. Whatever she was up to, he couldn't find out. Slaughtering demon scum took up all of his time now.  
Tonight was going to be another sleepless one. It buzzed with loud and explosive noises, making it impossible to get rest.  
Dante ignored the light knocking at his door. He was too bone tired to chase away war activists, but placed his gloved palm against Ebony for good measure.  
His hand drew away when he heard a soft voice call, "_Dante_?" from behind the door.

_Kat's voice._

**Please review, I don't think I cam write if I don't get some feedback and critique.**


	2. Awful Ingredients

**A short one here, I apologize. I just wanted to post what I have so far. Next chapter must be and will be longer.  
Gonna try to tackle a jealous Dante. This story is going to be one of a little angst and comfort. I believe Dante and Kat aren't well versed with love and emotions, as they're both very scarred and isolated characters. I'll also try to keep Kat in the concept of a rational mind for Dante. She doesn't seem the type to act on impulse.**

"Can I…stay with you for a while?"

Kat stood in the middle of his room and stared at him in earnest. Both of their light colored eyes glowed dimly in the dark. Dante's eyebrows drew down.

"Where the hell have you been?" he too, asked in earnest.

Like their first meeting, the pair assessed one another, Kat being subtler about it. Dante resumed to his seat on his waterbed, raising a brow in question when Kat continued to stand awkwardly. He gestured for her to sit and she perched herself soundlessly at a respectable distance away from him.

"I've been making trips back to headquarters to check for survivors and fill them in on…the situation with Vergil."

At once the pair diverted eye contact. Dante looking frustrated while Kat could only lower her eyes to observe her tattooed hands. She made a note not to mention his twin brother. Any mention of Vergil will be taboo from now on. It will be best for the both of them.

"I've also been honing my magic and gathering ingredients. The whole process takes a while, and the items I need are hard to find," she added quietly.

As tired as he was, Dante managed to smirk a bit, his eyes gleamed a little as he recalled her awful ingredients.

"None of that stuff in here, okay? That squirrel jizz really stinks."

Touched that he intended to let her stay all along, the girl gave him a small smile. It then occurred to him that she didn't do that much. Smile. His crass jokes never managed to make her crack any before when they first met, but they trust each other now.

The two proceeded to talk about how dangerous the revolution was and how the unleashed demons have been, for some reason, targeting her. Kat came to him because she needed his protection once again.  
Dante found that he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Crap I noticed this whole chapter could be a one-shot in itself.**


	3. Kat's Theme

What to do...

Kat shouldn't hang around in the trailer alone without him, but she'd face face greater dangers outside of it by his side. All of this he mused while he cleaned demon blood from Rebellion and polished his guns, aware of her smaller form move about his kitchen to find something edible. The only things fit for human consumption lay strewn on the floor, cold and stale in their cardboard boxes. Pizza crust didn't count as a full meal though, and so Dante privately appreciated her efforts.

He abruptly stopped his ministrations when he heard subdued humming, so quiet, that Dante thought he was hearing things. However her faint song, light and soft, continued and he strained his ears to make out the tune. When he dropped his weapons and took a step towards her to determine if the humming was indeed coming from her, the humming ceased and after a pause, Kat sheepishly peered over her shoulder at him.

Dante's expression was unreadable. How embarrassing of her. If anything, Kat wasn't one to hum at all, but feeling comfortable and safe for the first time made her lose herself in the moment.  
The brunette cleared her throat and tried busying herself in getting something together for them. At this rate they would settle for frozen pizza that Dante never bothered to touch or remember.

"What were you humming?" Dante questioned, breaking the silence.

By all means, she shouldn't have stopped at his expense. It was certainly foreign, hearing someone hum so casually and pleasantly in his presence. Maybe it was a love song. The thought almost made him smirk.

After a brief hesitation, Kat managed to respond in a low voice, "...I don't know. It just came to me. Weird, huh?"  
She earned another blue-eyed stare.

"Go ahead and keep singing then. It's too fucking quiet around here."

Catching herself from smiling, she lowered her makeup rimmed eyes and resumed her soft tune.  
Looking satisfied, Dante went back to his weapons.

In her tank top and shorts, Kat stared down at the young man lying with a pillow behind his head on the floor of his own home. So Dante was capable of being as polite as his brother. How funny, but unfair. She only took his bed because he had insisted. However, her hesitation took on a new turn for the worst when she realized his bed bore his scent...in every crevice. That's gonna rub off on her. Hopefully she won't adopt his messy lifestyle as well. Something about the bareness of her skin, touching the sheets that he had used and slept on, made her uncomfortable.  
Rationale abandoned and in an attempt to ease herself, she quietly spoke to herself,

"...so the sons of Sparda are gentlemen."

From below Dante tensed.

"You slept on Vergil's bed before?"

Ah, she didn't like how he worded that.


	4. Kitty Kat

**I can't think of anything serious or plot driven, so here's something retarded and moe.**

* * *

"What in the FUCK..."

Entering his trailer home, Dante met with a smoggy cloud of dust. Amongst the scattered ingredients, dust, and empty spray cans laid out on his floor, Kat sat in the midst of what seemed to be the after shock of a small explosion in the bedroom. If the mess wasn't enough to throw him off, it was the pair of...

Dante squinted

_cat_ ears twitching nervously on her head.

Dante stared.

Kat's new set of ears flattened with guilt.

"I...botched the spell."

Eyes flitted about the damage.

"I'll clean it up I swear."

* * *

After the two worked together to clean up most of the mess, Dante plopped onto his bed with an indelicate groan of relief. They both reeked and needed a serious scrub down of all the residue. Being the 'lazy gentlemen', he figured Kat should use the shower first to let him catch some shut eye. He might even get a longer nap if she decided to try and reverse the effects of her spell. When he made his thoughts known, Kat muttered the oddest thing in response.

"I can clean myself here."

She then proceeded to lick herself.

Dante made a gagging noise in his throat.

"_Kat. _What in the actual fuck is going on with you?

In mid lick she peered up at him with luminous eyes and Dante thought she looked exactly like her namesake, a cat...grooming itself. Her dark eyeshadow only added to the feline effect. He closed his eyes tight and sighed.

"Don't tell me you're turning into one. A cat."

Brown ears flattened in response and Kat let out a soft mewl.

That's when Dante lost his shit.

Next thing he knew, he was kneeling down in front of her and petting the top of her head with one gloved hand. She leaned into the touch of his other hand, gazing contently and deeply into his eyes.

The Kat he knew would never stare so unabashedly or even less, seek affection. The whole situation was surreal as it was exiting. He eyed her tail swishing lazily back and forth. This cat obviously enjoyed his touch. How sexy.

Dante stifled creeping spikes of desire in his body. _Get a hold of yourself, Dante. She's not herself._

But _fuck _it was hard. Especially when she nestled herself gingerly onto his lap as a cat would, snuggling into its owner's warmth.  
With her back against his chest, her soft cat ears brushed against his nose and caused him to sneeze.

Kat tensed at the sound. In her mental state as a kitty, she mistook Dante's sneeze for a sign of distress.

Ears perked, she drew her arms around his neck and then proceeded to run her smooth cheek across his own in an effort to soothe him.

In Kat's hazy mind, she once again found that being comforted by Dante rivaled that of Vergil's past reassurances to her. The rebellious bad boy has done so much for her, repaying her kindness with his own. Screw Vergil. All of her efforts will gear towards Dante now. Of course, she figured helping him also meant helping to protect the world, so she'll start by rubbing on him.

Although he stayed motionless due to shock, he immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her off when he saw the tip of Kat's tongue close in on his ear.

"Shit. We need to get you back to normal."

Kat yawned.

* * *

Showing Kat the various witch craft items she owned didn't help at all. She barely registered their uses, much less their significance to her predicament.

"Look, Kat, we can't kick ass when you're- are you even listening?"

She laid on his bed, looking bored out of her mind. When she started to toy with rebellion, Dante gently led her fingers away from the blade. _Careful. _  
He couldn't find much pleasure in their situation anymore. Perhaps he was paranoid, but if she remained a cat, her chances of survival would slim. He didn't know what to do and it was pissing him off. What if she remained this way? These feelings of dread were all new to him and only Kat could instill them.

The soft swaying of her tail against his hand broke his reverie. He looked down to see a small smile grace her lips, as if reassuring him.

So again, before he knew it, he found himself returning her affections when she weaved her hand into his. Dante's thumb rubbing absently against her palm. The whole atmosphere was just so peaceful that the two drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning he noticed her ears and tail had disappeared over night. He noticed all of this as he woke up to her lying next to him.


End file.
